Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Break of Dawn - Chapter 1
by rpggamer16
Summary: One day, a young boy turns into a Totodile. He joins Incineroar as a member of an exploration team and goes on adventures in the Pokemon World.


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Break of Dawn - Chapter 1**

There was a boy who loved Pokemon. He collected cards, plushies, and played Pokemon video games. His favorite Pokemon was the water type, Totodile. One day he was reading a story about the Pokemon world. They formed teams and worked various jobs. One did rescues and protected those who are in need of help, others explored undiscovered lands and recorded findings, and others hunted for treasures and braved many dangers. The boy was so enchanted by all the stories. He thought to himself, "Wow! It would be so cool if I was a Pokemon and went on adventures with other Pokemon!" Just as he finished reading, he heard his mom's voice. "Son! Time for bed!" "Alright, Mom!" He puts the book away, turned off his desk lamp, and covered up in his blankets. He looked up at his shelf where his plushies rest, stared at his Totodile plush, and then closed his eyes. Slowly losing himself in the soothing embrace of sleep. A few moments later he felt a chill and a howl of wind. He opens his eyes. The boy sees that he is inside a dark cave near a small lake of water. "Huh? Where am I?" The boy looked around and sees an opening out of the cave. "I guess I should go outside." Before he leaves the cave, he passes by a shining crystal. He glances at it but immediately stops when he sees… that he has changed! "Wait a minute… Did I… turn into a… Pokemon?" He sees his reflection and discovers that he has shrunk down to the size of a small blue crocodile. With a puzzled expression he looks at his arms, opens his mouth to see his sharp pointy teeth, and that he has a tail. "Whaaaat!? I'm a Totodile now! But how!?" The boy was shocked. He then runs out of the cave and is even more shocked to see that the world has changed. "What the!?" He looks over the horizon. What he sees is large mountains, a vast ocean, and what appears to be a little town. "W-wow! This looks like the countryside! Am I dreaming?" The boy pinches himself, but nothing happens. "Ouch! ...Oh. I guess it's not a dream. That means… I'm in the Pokemon world?" The boy smiles. He looks over to the little town and decides he wants to check it out. So he runs down a dirt pathway that leads down the mountain. He enters a small forest and continues to run. "Oh boy! I can't believe I'm in the Pokemon world! I don't even know why I'm here, but I'm so excited!" The boy was caught up in the excitement he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly, he trips and starts rolling down the hill! "Whoops! Who-o-o-o-a!" Below the hill is a large light blue arthropod eating out of a pile of berries. Unable to stop, the boy rolls right through the pile of berries! WHAM! "Ouch!" "Gah!" Responded the Arthropod. The boy finally stopped when he hits a tree. However the arthropod gets up with a very angry expression. He turns to look at the boy. "Grrrrr." The boy opens his eyes and looks at the angry arthropod. "Uh oh…" He realizes what this arthropod was. The Pokemon Golisopod! "YOU RUINED MY LUNCH!" Shouted Golisopod. "W-wait! You talk!?" The boy was terrified and shocked when he heard the Pokemon speak. "I didn't mean to-" "Take this!" Before the boy could apologize, Golisopod interrupts and begins attacking with a move called Razor shell. "Ahh!" The boy lets out a scream and dodges before the attack hits him. The Razor Shell was so strong that it cuts down the tree. "The boy runs and the Golisopod chases after him. "Hah. Hah. Stop! Hah. I'm sorry!" "Too late, you brat!" The boy's apology fails to reach Golispod and he continues to chase him. "Oh man i'm so dead!" The chase goes on. Meanwhile in another area of the forest. A tiger like Pokemon was taking a walk when he suddenly heard the thud of a tree. "Huh". The Incineroar reacts and starts running in that direction.

The boy eventually comes across a dead end. A cliff surrounded by condensed trees. "Oh no! I can't run anywhere!" The boy turns around and sees the Golisopod preparing his next attack. With nothing to do, all the boy could do was shield himself with his arms and hope he doesn't get critically injured. He thinks to himself… "I can't believe this is happening… someone… help me!" Golisopod's arms start glowing. "Finally I can punish you! Eat my Fury Cutter!" Before the attack lands however, a loud roar can be heard nearby. "Roooooooooooar!" Suddenly another Pokemon appears and Body Slams the Golisopod before it hits the boy. "Gah!" The boy still shaking in fear, slowly opens his eyes. He sees a tall, red and black Pokemon that resembled a tiger. "H-huh? Wait… I know this Pokemon!" he thinks to himself. The Pokemon turns his head and looks at the boy. "Are you alright?" The boy nods his head. "Y-yeah." "Good. Now stand back." The boy backs up to the wall, and the tiger Pokemon turns his gaze back at Golisopod. The Golisopod gets up and is stunned when he sees what interrupted him. "Grah! ...Huh? Your… Incineroar!" Incineroar's expression turns angry. "I don't know what's going on here, but your better off picking on someone your own size." He says. Golisopod starts throwing a tantrum. "He ruined my lunch!" "It was an accident!" The boy shouts. Incineroar sighs. Can't you just get a new batch of berries?" "That was my last batch of berries!" shouted Golisopod." The boy frowns and tilts his head down. Incineroar starts to worry, but then got an idea. "Then how about we have a battle? If you beat me, then I will buy you more berries. But if I win, you leave the boy alone." "Fine! Bring it on!" Golisopod agrees quickly and goes into a fighting stance. Incineroar does the same. "B-be careful." The boy says as he moves towards the trees for cover. Golisopod laughs. "Haha! Do you realize that your a fire type while i'm part water? I have the advantage!" Incineroar is not phased. In fact he keeps a calm composure. "Here I come! Razor Shell!" Golisopod rushes at Incineroar- but with the reflexes of a cat he side steps away. "Huh!?" "Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar spins and knocks Golisopod across the field and hits a tree. "Gah!" Golisopod gets up. "Tch. Not bad." The boy is starry eyed as he watches the battle. "W-wow!" Incineroar gestures at Golisopod to come at him. Golisopod prepares another Razor Shell and rushes again. This time Incineroar stands his ground and takes the hit. "Ahh!" The boy is shocked, but then he takes a closer look. "Huh?" Incineroar grabbed Golisopod's arms! He took a little damage but he smiles and begins spinning Golisopod. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Incineroar throws Golisopod into the air. He then forms his arms into an X pose and jumps. "Cross Chop!" He strikes Golisopod's back with a sharp Chop. "Aahhh!" The boy jumps and cheers on Incineroar. "Wow! This is incredible! The Golisopod lands on the ground but Incineroar stylishly lands on his feet. "Gaaaaaaah" The Golisopod was dazed and on the brink of being knocked up. Incineroar walks up to the dazed arthropod. "Do you admit defeat?" "Ye… y-es." Golisopod then passes out. The boy was absolutely astonished. He knew that Incineroar had a type disadvantage, but from how the battle went he felt that Incineroar was way more experienced than Golisopod was. Incineroar then walked up to the boy and sits on the ground so he didn't look intimidating. "I apologize that you had to go through this experience." The boy lets out a deep breath before he responds. "I-it's okay." "What's your name?" Incineroar asks. "O-oh. My name is… Totodile." "Ahh. My name is Incineroar. If I may ask. Do you live nearby? I could take you home to your parents." "Actually… I'm all by myself." "Oh?" Incineroar was concerned, but before he asks why, he looks up and sees the sun setting. "Oh. Why don't we go back to town first. Tell you what, you can spend the night with me." "Really? Thanks!" Incineroar chuckles and picks up Totodile. He puts him on his neck to give him a piggyback ride. "Off we go then." Raf smiles and thanks him as they start walking. Enjoying the ambiance of the forest. "Thank you for saving me. You were awesome in that battle!" Totodile says to Incineroar. "No problem. I'm actually a recently approved captain of an exploration team." "Exploration team?" Totodile asks. Incineroar talks about how Pokemon exploration teams go on expeditions around the Pokemon world to record new findings and locations to help the expedition society update their Pokemon Nexus, the Pokemon world map. Totodile was fascinated by exploration teams. "My team is still fairly new. Before this I used to be a famous fighter." Incineroar says. "Oh? When did you decide to become an explorer." Incineroar continues. "I would compete in many tournaments as Incineroar, the raging flame. The competitor life was fun at first, but then people started to fear me. I won nearly all my battles and they started looking at me like I was a bad guy." Totodile was surprised. "Really?" Incineroar nods. "I didn't want that kind of life. So I retired and traveled from place to place. I saw a lot of things. Forests, mountains, lakes, and just Pokemon enjoying life. So I decided to move to Lively town and start up an exploration team. Right now I have one member, an Eevee. We've had a couple expeditions but we don't leave the Water Continent. Someday I would love to see more and be a role model to young Pkoemon." Raf pats Incineroar on the head. "That's really nice of you, Incineroar!" "Thank you, Totodile. Well, we're almost there." Time went by fast. It was evening and the two have reached Lively Town. "This is a nice town!" said Totodile. "Yup." They both saw Pokemon going shopping, enjoying conversations, and other stuff. "Are you hungry, Totodile? Dinner's on me." "Yes I am!" Totodile says with delight. "Very well. I hope you don't mind that all they serve is berry dishes." They go inside the Poke' cafe. A little restaurant where the Pokemon can eat and relax. An Alolan Raichu serves Incineroar and Totodile berry salad. They eat and enjoy some small talk. Once in awhile some Pokemon come up to Incineroar to say hi or ask how traveling is. Totodile listens in and enjoys seeing real life Pokemon behaving like the humans of his world.

Some time passes. Both Pokemon finishes their meal and Incineroar pays the bill. "Alright, Totodile. My house is across the street. Ready to go?" "Yup! The food was delicious!" "Indeed." They leave the cafe and after some walking, they find a red house with two floors. "This is my home. It's not much but I do have a spare room where my team can have meetings." They go inside. The house looks simple but Incineroar has a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. Near the couch is a shelf that shows pictures of Incineroar and other Pokemon. One picture totodile notices are two Incineroar and a Litten. "Wow. That's a nice photo." "Incineroar picks up the picture. "Thank you. Those are my parents. They lie in a place called Serene Village. I visit them every now and then." "They must be proud of you." Incinroar nods. "Yeah. They tell me every time I visit." They both sit on the couch. "So Totodile. Why are you all by yourself?" Totodile hesitates a little about telling Incineroar who he is, but then decides that he believes he can trust him. So he explains to Incineroar that he's really a human and when he went to sleep he woke up as a Pokemon. Incineroar quietly listens until he was finished. "Huh. I never thought I would hear a story like this." Totodile is quiet for a bit. "You may be surprised, but this is not the first time I've heard of this." "Really? There are others who turned into Pokemon as well?" Totodile was surprised. "Yeah. I would often hear rumors of other humans turning into Pokemon. It's become the norm around here. So if you say you used to be a human, then who am I to think your making up a story?" Totodile let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. Thanks for listening, Mr. Incineroar." Incineroar chuckles and pats Totodile on the head. "May I ask you a question?" Totodile nods. "Do you want to be human again?" "Huh? ...I kind of want to." Incineroar thinks to himself for a bit. Then I've got an idea. Would you like to join my exploration team? I want to help you learn more about the Pokemon world, adjust to living as one, and maybe on our journey we'll find a way to get you home. What do you say?" Totodile lets out a big smile. "Y-yes! I would love too!" He says. Incineroar picks up totodile and starts laughing in delight. "That's great! Hahah!" Totodile was surprised but he didn't mind. Then Incineroar realized his over excitement and puts him down. "Hahah. Well, ahem. Before I make you a member, I need to train you and teach you how to be a Pokemon. Because on our travels we sometimes have to defend ourselves from hostile Pokemon." Totodile nods. "We'll do that tomorrow. I'll ask my friend, Croconaw to come over and help you learn how to fight." Totodile remembers that Croconaw is one of his evolution forms. The thought of training with Croconaw has him excited. "That sounds cool!" Incineroar turns the lamp on the desk off. "Now then. Let's get ready for bed." They head upstairs and enter one of the bedrooms. Incineroar makes a bed for Totodile to sleep on. By the time the stars come out they both lie down and start to fall asleep. However, Totodile doesn't sleep yet because he's lost in thought. "I still can't believe I'm a Pokemon. Will I be alright staying this way and living with Incineroar? ...I'm gonna begin training to be an exploration team member tomorrow. With one of the coolest fire type Pokemon ever. This'll be amazing!" He looks out the window and notices a figure flying around. "Wait… what's that?" From what he could see, it was a large Pokemon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It was leaving a trail of stardust. Totodile smiles. "Wow… it's beautiful." Suddenly he hears Incineroar snoring. It sounds like he's fallen asleep. He didn't sound loud, but it did remind Totodile of his father. He chuckles and then closes his eyes. Slowly losing himself in the embrace of sleep.

Meanwhile, an Eevee is sleeping on the bush of a tree. This Eevee had a scruff of fur, wore a red scarf, and slept with a bag of different colored stones. Eevee turns his body and suddenly falls off the tree. "Whoa! Ow!" He lands on the ground and rubs his head. "Uggh." He shakes off the fatigue and picks up his stones to put them back in his bag. He looks up and sees the moon out. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet with Incineroar!" The Eevee runs out of the forest. He takes out a red stone and throws it on the ground. "This should get me home faster!" The stone causes a small explosion and sends him flying forward. He lands on the ground by the Town gates and strikes a pose. He then runs up to Incineroar's house and knocks on the door. "*Snort* uhh huh?" Incineroar wakes up. He tiptoes past Totodile and goes downstairs to answer the door. "Oh were you napping? Sorry I'm late. Incineroar rubs his eyes. "Eve? Must you use your stones this late at night?" Eve enters his house. "Sometimes it can be faster than running." "Well now's a bad time. Today I found a lost child and he's sleeping with me tonight." "You did? He must be a heavy sleeper. Most people would wake up from one of my explosions." Eve smiles all proudly and takes out some little bags that had potions and berries. "Here are the supplies you asked me to get for you." Incineroar takes the bags and walks over to the kitchen to put them away. "I appreciate it. Listen, Eve. That kid is named Totodile. He's… different from other Pokemon, but I see potential. So I want you to be a friend to him. Eve nods. "Sure. I'll try. Hopefully he can deal with me like you can." Incineroar chuckles. "I love children. I think I can handle one more." "Remember when I accidently threw a fire stone at a Vulpix and it evolved? Hahah. Good times." "Yup. Sure surprised me. You gotta stop mistaking the elemental stones for orbs." "Yeah but the stones are more potent." Eve enjoys using stones, and orbs for expeditions. They have various effects and powers that help with travel, and battles. "If you say so." Incineroar says with a sigh. "Anyway get home safe and get a good night's sleep. We'll be training our new recruit tomorrow." "Okey-dokey. Goodnight Incineroar!" Eve leaves the house, takes out a green stone, and holds it up. A small whirlwind of leaves surround him and makes him disappear. "Gah!" Incineroar reacts, then lets out a sigh as he closes the door. He goes back up to the bedroom and sees Totodile still sleeping. Incineroar is in deep thought for a moment, but then walks back to his bed and falls asleep.

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
